O presente de Natal
by Lara Capri
Summary: O melhor presente que Mac e Stella podiam receber. O amor


O calendário já apontava dia 23 de dezembro o natal se aproximava e o laboratório de criminalística de NY não parava, os casos haviam aumentado e o trabalhos dos dettives forense também.

Depois de dois turnos seguidos Mac entrou na sala de descanço onde todos os csis o aguardavam.

MT: Pessoal, quero parabenizar você pelo esforço extra desse fim de ano que tem sido desgastante pra todos nos. – disse ele

MT: Quem esta aqui a dois turnos seguidos? – perguntou

DM: Eu e a Stella! – disse ele

MT: Cadê a Stella? – perguntou sem ver a perita

LM: Acho que ela foi buscar, alguns brinquedos! – disse

SS: Como ela consegue, ela não para – disse Sheldom

MT: Eu me preocupo com isso! – disse ele

SB: Não se preocupe – disse entrando na sala e arrastando um grande saco cheio de briquedos.

Stella tinha uma expressão de cansaço no rosto, e as olheiras começavam a aparecer.

DM: Onde conseguiu mais brinquedos ? – perguntou

SB: Na industria MAX! – disse

LM: Como conseguiu? eu Danny ficamos la por horas e não conseguimos nada – perguntou

SB: É o charme grego! – disse sorrindo

Mac sorriu ele não resistia aquele charme. Todos os anos os CSI'S se uniam e arrecadavam brinquedos e depois distribuíam para crianças carentes no dia do natal. E todo ano Stella arrecadava mais e mais brinquedos. Ela era incanssavel, parecia querer compensar aquelas crianças.

SB: Quais são os casos de hoje?

MT: Há apenas um caso hoje, Lindsay, Sheldom e Flack resolveram e você esta indo pra casa comigo – disse ele

SB: Oks, mais eu ainda tenho brinquedos para buscar

MT: Eu mando alguém do laboratório buscar – disse

LM: Mac esta certo, Stell! –

SB: Oks eu vou! – disse sorrindo

MT: Estou indo embora, se precisarem de alguma coisa me liguem! – disse

DM e SB: Idem! – disseram saindo da sala

Danny foi para um lado e Mac fez questão de dar carona para Stella para se certificar que ela realmente iria embora descançar. A viagem até a casa de Stella foi tranqüila chegando em frente ao prédio de Stella, Mac estacionou.

SB: Tem um tempinho para tomar um café comigo? – perguntou

MT: Não vai te atrapalhar?- perguntou

SB: Você nunca me atrapalha – disse

Mac sorriu e saiu do carro e seguiu Stella, já tinha algum tempo que ambos flertavam livrimente um com o outro e ambos não podiam evitar que a atração era intensa.

Stella abriu a porta e ambos entrarm na apartamento

SB: Senta ai ! – indicou o sofá

MT: Senta você, e eu faço o café! – disse a puxando pela cintura

SB: Você é visita Mac! – disse

MT: Nós dois sabemos que não! Por favor sente-se aqui – disse a colocando no sofá – Me deixe cuidar um pouquinho de você Stella – disse passando a mão no rosto dela.

SB: Vou ficar mal acostumada com você – disse

MT: Comigo o tratamento é sempre esse! – disse já na cozinha

Stella sorriu satisfeita e esticou os pés na mesinhas em frente ao sofá, ela gostava do jeito que ele a tratava.

MT: Aqui – disse entregando – Não teste seu corpo assim Stella, é visível o seu cansaço querida. – disse

SB: Eu tenho me esforçado muito para compensar essas crianças Mac – disse ela

MT: E eu quero me esforçar para compensar você. – disse sentado ao seu lado

SB: Mac – sussurrou

MT: Eu me preoculpo muito com você – disse

SB: Eu sei disso Mac, e você sabe que eu tenho sentimento por você- disse ela

Mac olhou atentamente nos olhos verdes da mulher a sua frente se abaixou um pouco e uniu seus labios aos dela, em um intenso e desejado beijo.

SB: Mac – sussurrou com os dedos nos lábios

MT: Desculpe Stella, eu não resisti. Já tem um tempo que eu tenho vontade de fazer isso mas ...  
>SB: Você se arrependeu? – perguntou interropendo ele<p>

MT: De forma alguma, eu gosto de você Stella. – disse

O silencio pairou naquela sala, eles apenas se olhavam.

MT: Eu não queria que acontecesse assim sem antes termos uma conversa – disse ele um pouco sem graça

SB: Mac – disse levantando seu rosto com as mãos – Eu estou feliz que tenha acontecido, eu também gosto de você.

Mac sorriu e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com muito mais paixão do que a vez anterior, ele se levantou e sentou a trás dela no sofá, e com isso Stella ficou encostada no peito dele.

MT: Estou tão feliz, de estar aqui com você! – disse ele enquanto brincava com as mãos dela.

SB: Eu também estou! – disse sorrindo

Stella se virou e plantou um apaixonado beijo em Mac, depois ela se aconhegou mais junto dele e ambos pegarram no sono, ali mesmo no sofá da casa de Stella. Abraçados o novo casal adormeceu entregues um ao outro.

O relógio já marcava meio dia, quando Stella se mecheu um pouco ela abriu os olhos e lembrou que mais cedo estava ali com Mac. Oh o mesmo Mac que já estava acordado velando pelo sono da bela grega que dormia em seu colo.

SB: Ei porque não me acordou – disse ela num sussurro

MT: Você esta tão bela e serena dormindo que eu não tive coragem de te acordar – disse brincando com os seus cachos.

SB: Foi incomodo pra você dormir desse jeito Mac – disse

MT: Foi maravilhoso dormir desse jeito – disse sedutor

Stella olhou pra ele e sorriu, não tinha como negar ela era apaixonada por aquele homem.

MT: Está tudo maravilhoso Stell, mais eu preciso ir pra casa tomar um banho, tenho uns relatórios para acabar aind hoje. – disse ele se levantando

SB: Hoje eu naoa tenho nada pra fazer – disse

MT: Vamos fazer assim, eu vou pra casa resolver tudo o que eu preciso, e acho que você deveria descançar um pouco Stella, você abusa muito do seu corpo e da sua saúde – disse ele preocupado.

SB: Pode deixar, Mac – disse

MT: E mais tarde eu volto e jantamos juntos em algum lugar, o que acha? – perguntou

SB: Seria ótimo querido – disse ela sorrindo

MT: Nós conversamos durante o decorrer do dia, as oito em ponto eu venho te buscar – disse

SB: Está ótimo desse jeito – disse feliz

Mac abraçou Stella e depois uniu seus lábios aos dela. Eles permaneceram namorando por um tempinho.

MT: Preciso ir, dear! – disse dando um beijo rápido nela

Stella abriu a porta e Mac saiu, e ela permaneceu encostada na porta.

MT: Feche a porta e tranque eu vou esperar – disse

SB: Mac! – disse rindo

MT: Por favor docinho assim eu fico mais tranqüilo – disse

SB: Oks! – disse dando um selinho nele e logo em seguida fechou a porta.

Mac sorriu satisfeito e foi pra casa.

Stella encostou na porta do lado de dentro e o sorriso estava estampado no seu rosto, ela não acreditava em tudo que havia acontecido.

SB: Oh Mac, eu te amo tanto! – disse sorrindo

Stella ficou ali um tempo pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, depois se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

Stella ja estava de banho tomado e já preparava algo na geladeira para comer.

Mac house

Enquanto isso Mac entrou com o mesmo sorriso em seu prédio.

MT: Bom dia Senhor Robert – comprimentou o porteiro

RR: Tem alguém de bom humor por aqui – disse ele

MT: Tem sim ! – disse sorrindo e entrando no elevador

O Trajeto até o seu prédio foi rápido, logo Mac já estava em sua casa, ee deixou as chaves do carro em cima da mesinha da sala, quando avistou uma foto dele e de Stella juntos.

MT: Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você Stella – disse acariciando a foto

Ele deixou a foto em seu lugar e foi direto para p banheiro onde tomou um rápido banho, depois que já estava de banho tomado Mac se dirigiu para o quarto de hospedes onde ele tinha feito um escritó fez um rápido lanche e começou a analisar os relatórios afinal quanto mais rápido ele acabasse mais rápido encontraria Stella.

Mac trabalhou quase o dia todo analisando e desenvolvendo os relatórios ele terminou tudo as 16:00 horas, ele guardou os relatórios e foi dormir um pouco.

Stella house

Já Stella ja estava de banho tomado e já preparava algo na geladeira para comer.

SB: Ai que preguiça de cozinhar – disse ela

Foi quando se lembrou que tinha o telefone de um ótimo restaurante, que fazia entrega. Ela rapidamnete discou os números e pediu se almoço, enquanto esperava o almoço foi até o se guarda roupas atrás de uma roupa para se encontrar com Mac mais tarde. Ela estava muito empolgada e logo depois do almoço, ela deito em sua cama para pensar em tudo que havia acontecido mais foi vencida pelo cansaço e adormeceu.

Stella dormiu a tarde toda enquanto Mac trabalhava duro em casa, com os relatórios. O relógio já apontava as as 18:00 horas quando Mac conseguiu acabar tudo. E

Stella acordou assustada e quando olhou no relógio e viu que havia dormido tanto ficou surpresa, ela rapidamente se levantou e foi correndo tomar um banho, afinal de contas ela tinha que estar linda pra sair mais tarde com Mac.

Stella tomou um banho e logo foi se arrumar ela precisava de uma roupa quente mais que fosse sexy afinal de contas a neve cai la fora, atrapalhando seus planos de vestir um vestido. Ela escolheu vestir uma calça justinha uma blusinha um pouco mais soltinha e uma bota de cano longo preta, e um sobre tudo para compor o modelito, ela estava linda. Ela fez uma maquiagem um pouco mais forte, realçando seus olhos verde e ficou linda.

Enquanto isso Mac já estava de pé, já havia tomado banho e estava escolhendo a roupa que iria usar, ele opitou por uma calça jeans clara, uma blusa de linho preta de gola alta, e por cima um casaco. Penteou os cabelos, passou seu perfume 212 pegou as chaves do carro o paletó e saiu.

Faltava alguns minutos para o horário que Mac havia marcado com ela, Stella se sentou e aguardou.

Stella aguardou por pouco tempo logo escutou a campainha tocou. Ela se levantou deu uma ultima ajeitadinha na roupa e abriu a porta.

Mac estava parado a sua porta com uma única rosa vermelha na mão, ela abriu totalmente a porta e sorriu para ele.

SB: Olá!

MT: Oi, é pra você! – disse estendendo a rosa a ela

SB: Entre – disse abrindo espaço para ele e pegando a rosa

Mac entrou e fechou a porta atráz de si, e puxou Stella pra si e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

MT: Você está linda – disse ele quando se separaram

SB: Você é muito gentil Mac. – disse ela

Ela se separou dele por alguns minutos e colocou a rosa num vazinho com água.

MT: Vamos? – pediu ele

SB: Claro, só vou pegar minha bolsa! – disse ela saindo

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou a sala onde Mac a esperava.

SB: Vamos!

Ambos se dirigiram a porta e de la para o carro, caia uma leve neve nesse momento, mais nada que eles pudessem se preocupar. Logo Stella teve a dimenção de onde Mac estava a levando para jantar.

SB: Mac, esse restaurante é caro, não precisa de tudo isso! – pediu ela

MT: Relaxa Stella. Esse restaurante tem uma comida maravilhosa – disse

Logo eles desceram na porta do restaurante e Mac entregou o carro ao manobrista, ele deu a volta no carro e pegou Stella pela mão e a guiou para dentro do restaurante.

Ao chegarem a recepção ambos entregaram seus casacos ao receptor, e logo solicitou a atendente a sua reserva.

SB: Mac ainda dá tempo, de trocarmos de restaurante – pediu

MT: Stella eu sempre venho a esse restaurante e gostaria de ter a sua compania esta noite – disse dando um beijo na mão dela

SB: Você é maravilhoso! – disse

XX: Me acompanhe Sr Taylor! – pediu o recepcionista

MT: Você é minha deusa grega, e as deusas merecem tudo o que um mero detetive como eu possa oferecer! – sussurrou no seu ouvido antes de chegarem a mesa

MM: Como vai Mac ! – comprimentou o metre com um grande sorriso – Boa noite Senhorita! – disse o metre do restaurante

SB: Boa noite – disse ela sorrindo e já sentada

MT: Estou muito bem Luke! – disse

MM: Posso trazer o de sempre? – perguntou

MT: Posso pedir, um vinho querida!

SB: Claro!

MM: A senhorita não vai se arrepender é um Chatoor tinto de mais de 60 anos tem um sabor maravilhoso, a senhorita não vai se arrepender – disse

SB: Stella, por favor!

MM: Conlicença por favor, Mac e Stella! – disse o metre saindo

SB: Muito simpático ele – disse ela

MT: É sim, viu agora que eu sempre venho a esse lugar! – disse ele

SB: Tenho certeza agora! – disse ela – Me indica algo para o jantar? – pediu

MT: Sim, é claro gosta de peixe?

SB: Gosto muito!

MT: Que tal um salmão com alcaparras, com acompanhamento de uma saladinha grega? – disse ele

SB: Perfeito! – disse sorrindo

Logo o amistoso metre Luke estava de volta trazendo com sigo o vinho escolhido. Ele serviu os dois e esperou que Stella lhe desse seu posicionamento.

SB: Tinha razão, é delicioso! – disse ela

MM: Fico contente, já tem algo em mente para o jantar? – perguntou

MT: Salmão com alcaparras e salada grega para ambos! – disse

MM: Ótimo pedido! – disse se retirando

MT: Eu estou muito feliz de você estar aqui comigo, baby! – disse ele pegando em sua mão.

SB: Eu também estou Mac!

A partir daí a conversa rolou solta entre os dois, logo o jantar chegou e ambos se alimentaram e depois de satisfaeitos. Mac não aceitou que ela o ajuda-se com a conta. Assim ambos agradeceram o serviço do metre e do restaurante e se dirigiram a saída, onde o manobrista já os esperavam com o carro. Mac o agradeceu com uma pequena gorjeta, abriu a porta para Stella, e depois entrou e partiram.

Ao chegarem na porta do edifício onde Stella morava, Mac estacionou o carro e antes que ele falasse alguma coisa ela falou.

SB: Vamos subir, para tomar um café! – convidou ela

MT: Claro! – disse ele

Ambos subiram em silencio até o prédio de Stella, ambos entraram em silencio. Ao fechar a porta Stella se virou para ele.

SB: Mac eu...

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele uniu seus lábios ao dela.

Amanha

No começo ela ficou surpresa mais depois, ela intensificou o beijo, e Mac a prenssou na porta onde o amasso foi intenso. Ambos começaram a retirar peças de roupas um do outro. Entre troca de beijos e caricias, chegaram no quarto de Stella.

Mac a colocou com calma na cama e começou a retirar sua blusa traçando uma linha de beijos dos lábios aos seios, ainda cobertos pelo sutian. No começo ele teve um pouco de dúvida se ela queria mesmo aquilo, mas a expressão sexual de Stella roubou o seu alto controle.

Ele partiu pra cima dela novamente retirou seu sutian e massagiou seus seios hora com a mão hora com a boca. Depois passou a se livrar da calça que ela estava usando, o trabalho foi rápido, porem Stella o rodou e fikou em cima dele, enquanto o beijava, e abria seu cinto retirando sua calça, ela beijava seu pescoço e acariciava seu peito e musculoso. Num rápido segundo, ele inverteu a posição permanecendo novamente por cima dela, onde ele a observou atentamente como se não quisesse esquecer o que estava vendo.

MT: Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Stell? – perguntou

SB: Eu tenho Mac, eu quero você – sussurrou em seu ouvido

Isso era o ultimo impulso que Mac precisava, ele retirou as ultimas peças de roupas que os impediam e penetrou bem devagar, e aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo até ambos caírem exaustos um nos braços do outro.

MT: Eu te amo Stella, sempre amei! – sussuroru enquanto ela estava deitada em seu peito recuperando o fôlego.

SB: Eu também, e demorei muito tempo para admitir isso! – disse ela olhando nos olhos dele.

MT: Você é maravilhosa! – disse acariciando seus cachos

SB: Porque demoramos tanto para nos entregarmos um ao outro?

MT: Se eu tivesse essa resposta talvés estivessimos casados. – disse sorrindo

SB: É talvés, você é um homem maravilhoso, você seria um ótimo marido! – disse

MT: Está flertando comigo Stella Bonasera! – disse sorrindo

SB: Eu, imagina estou sendo extremamente profissional, Mac Taylor!

MT: Espero que você não seja profissional assim com mais pessoas que não seja eu! – disse rindo

SB: Mac! – disse repreendendo ele

MT: Estou brincando, vamos descançar um pouco – disse a puxando de volta para os seus braços. – Tudo bem se eu ficar aqui esta noite? – perguntou

SB: Não pense em ir embora, se não eu vou precisar usar a minha arma! – disse apoiando a cabeça no peito dele.

MT: Eu devo me preocupar com isso? – perguntou

SB: Yes – disse dando um beijo rápido nele – Boa noite, honey! – disse ela

MT: Boa noite meu bem! – disse dando um beijo na cabeça dela

Ambos logo se entregaram ao cansaço e dormiram juntos ali na casa de Stella.

No dia seguinte as vésperas do natal Mac acordou primeiro e se deparou com Stella ainda adormecida nos seus braaços, ele sorriu satisfeito e permaneceu daquele jeito velando pelo sono dela.

Alguns minutos depois ele sentiu Stella se mecher e ao poucos os lindos olhos verdes dela encontraram os olhos azuis de Mac.

SB: Bom dia! – disse se aconchegando mais nele

MT: Bom dia querida.

SB: Porque você não me acordou antes, tem muito tempo que esta acordado?

MT: Eu gosto de ver você dormindo – disse fazendo um carinho na cabeça dela

SB: Hum..., eu vou fazer o nosso café – disse se levantando

MT: Não, não! – disse a puxando de volta pra cama

SB: Mac – reclamou ela

MT: Eu vou fazer o nosso café da manha, para a minha linda deusa grega – disse

SB: Deixa eu te ajudar então? – pediu fazendo charme

MT: Pode ser – disse sorrindo

Mac se levantou ele estava trajando apenas umas cueca samba canção, e Stella estava de sutian e calcinha. Mac entrou no banheiro e logo saiu, e depois foi a vez de Stella.

MT: Vou começar nosso café – disse ele saindo

SB: Oks! – limitou-se a responder

Alguns minutos depois Stella saiu do banheiro, pegou seu robe de seda preto e se juntou a ele na cozinha, ao chegar se deparou com Mac de costas para ela preparando o café. Ela sorriu satisfeita e o abraçou por traz.

SB: Me abandonou! – disse ela dando beijos no pescoço dele

MT: Só por uns minutinhos, querida! – disse ele

Ela sorriu e o ajudou com o café, eles fizeram uma farta mesa de frutas, ovos, leite, pães, requeijão, queijos, bolo e muitas outras coisas. Ambos tomaram um café animado, eles conversaram sobre assuntos diversos, e riram bastante. Depois deram uma ajeitadinha na cozinha de Stella, e voltaram para quarto. Ao chegarem no quarto Stella foi andando em direção ao banheiro retirando lentamente o seu robe, e Mac a acompanhou com os olhos.

SB: Toma um banho comigo? – convidou ela

Mac sosrriu e seguiu ela, ambos retiraram as peças de roupas que usavam e entraram no banheiro, no banheiro de Stella havia uma grande banheira, mais o tempo era pouco e a banheira teria que ficar para outro dia. Já no chuveiro Mac uniu seus lábios aos de Stella, num beijo cheio de amor e paixão. Depois que ambos tomaram banho, os beijos se intensificaram.

SB: Eu preciso de você! – pediu ela

MT: Mais aqui? – perguntou

SB: Mac – limitou-se a sussurrar

Mac então não podia negar um pedido desse ele rapidamente uniu seu corpo ao dela numa explosão de prazer.

Depois ambos voltaram ao quarto de Stella, eles trocaram de roupa e logo já estavam dentro do carro de Mac seguindo para o laboratório.

Ao chegarem ao laboratório não haviam casos porem o laboratório de crimininalista estava infestado de brinquedos, em todas as salas, mesas e estantes tinham brinquedos. Os peritos, dettives, policias, assistentes estavam todos dispostos a oferecer aquelas crianças carentes um natal de verdade.

MT e SB: Boa dia – disseram juntos na porta da sala de descanço

LM: Bom dia!

DM: Bom dia!

DF: Ei pessoal trouxe mais algumas caixas que estavam la embaixo – disse colocando algumas na sala

SB; Quanta coisa! – disse com um grande sorriso

LM: Você parece mais disposta essa manha Stell- disse

Stella sorriu e olhou discretamente para Mac que também sorriu.

MT: Preciso acabar alguns relatórios, assim que terminar ajudo vocês com os presentes – disse ele

SB: Eu ainda tenho alguns presentes de doações para buscar – disse ela

AA: Eu poço ir com você se quiser Stella – disse o assistente se oferecendo

MT: Acho melhor você ir com ela Lidsey e você continua ajudando o Danny Adam! – disse ele com ciúme do assistente ficar perto de sua mulher.

Stella intendeu a mensagem e sorriu satisfeita, esse sorriso não passou despercebido por Lidsey que capitou o flerte.

Mac se levantou e foi para a sua sala atrás de alguns relatórios.

DM: Você vai ter que passar toda a tarde comigo Adam! – disse rindo

AA: Fala serio, eu seria mais hutil ajudando a Stell, mais fazer o que neh! – disse contrariado

SB: Vamos linds? – perguntou

LM; Vamus!

SB e LM; até mais boys – dispediram juntas

Já no carro Stela dirigia tranquilamente presa em seus pensamentos sobre a noite anterior, até ser tirada de seus pensamentos pela amiga.

LM: O que tah rolando entre vocês dois? – perguntou

SB: Como assim? – se fez de desentedida

LM: Ah Stel qual é sou eu, eu percebi o flerte de vocês hoje na sala – disse ela

Stella olhou pra ela e sorriu

LM: Eu sabiia, vocês estão juntos? Quando começou? – disse ela querendo saber tudo

SB: Ontem pra ter certeza que eu ia pra casa ele me deu uma carona, e depois eu chamei ele pra subir e tomar um café – disse

LM: O velho truque do café – disse rindo

SB: Ele aceitou e não me deixou fazer o café, ele o fez depois nos conversamos sobre eu ser workarolic e depois nos dois declaramos um ao outro nos beijamos e dormimos juntos nos sofá – disse sorrindo

LM: já dormiram juntos? – disse rindo

SB: Lindsey nos dormimos, não rolou sexo essa hora! – disse

LM: Então rolou em outra hora ?

SB:Ah – ela abriu a boca pra falar mais foi interrompida pelo riso – Depois marcamos de jantarmos juntos, ele me buscou e fomos para um restaurante maravilhoso, ele é tão atencioso linds.

LM: E depois Stell?

SB: Hahaha depois Linds voltamos pra minha casa, e ai eu descobri que eu sou a mulher mais sortuda de ter o Mac. – disse apaixonada

LM: Aee até que enfiim! Aii que lindo estou tão feliz por vocês! – disse sorrindo para a amiga.

SB: Obrigada Linds, eu estou tão feliz. – disse ela

Logo elas já estavam na empresa recolhendo as varias caixas e sacolas de brinquedos, a SUV do laboratório ficou lotada de brinquedos. Após colocarem tudo no carro Stella e Lindsey entraram, antes que elas pudessem sair o celular de Stella tocou.

SB: Bonasera! – disse atendendo

MT: Hey honey! – disse comprimentando

SB: Ei baby – disse ela

MT: Ainda esta com a Linds? – perguntou

SB: Sim

MT: Ela já sabe da gente então?

SB: Já você se importa?

MT: Não querida, por min todos do laboratório já estariam sabendo que eu sou louco por você – disse ele

SB: Louco? – perguntou rindo

MT: você sabe que sim! Principalmente o Adam – disse

SB: Mac, você sabe que não tem nada haver – disse ela

MT: Da sua parte sim, agora da dele eu não sei – disse

SB:Mais eu gostei de ver você com ciuminhoo – disse

MT: Imagino mesmo, mel venha logo pra o laboratório falta pouco tempo para entregarmos os brinquedos – disse

SB: Estou saindo agora- disse

MT: Te vejo no laboratório

SB: Oks, beijos baby

MT: Até daqui a pouco dear – disse desligando

LM: Vamos baby – brincou a amiga

Stella sorriu e logo se dirigiu para o laboratório, elas demoraram pouco mais que 30 minutos o transito estava uns caos.

DM: Elas estão demorando – disse ele

MT: Também acho – disse

DF: Vocês estam próximos não é – disse

MT: Como assim?

DM: Mac nos somos amigos, e nos vimos como vocês dois se olham – disse ele

MT: É tão aparente assim – perguntou

DF: As vezes sim! – disse

MT: Nos estamos nos entendendo – limitou-se a dizer

SB e LM: olá! – disseram entrando na sala

DM: Já íamos atrás de vocês! – disse

MT: Demoraram! – disse

SB: Tinha muito transito foi dificiul chegar aqui –

MT: Vamos começar, para todos voceis gorros e cachicoeis – disse indicando as caixas

SB: Nos não? – perguntou

MT: Não querida, nos dois vamos apenas observar afinal de contas ate as arvores nos dois carregamos. – Tudo bem para vocês?

TODOS: Sim!

Logo todos se vestiram e foram entregar os presentes as crianças que sorriam satisfeitas a cada brinquedo recebido. Enquanto isso Stella e Mac olhavam tudo atentamente, eles se olharam e Mac a puxou para um abraço apertado.

MT: Você é o melhor presente – sussurrou no seu ouvido

SB: Esse foi o melhor natal da minha vida – sussurrou de volta

MT: Vamos sair daqui – disse a puxando

Ambos saíram sem serem notados pela equipe, e foram curtir o natal juntos a dois. Esse seria o primeiro natal de muito que eles passariam juntos.

FIM


End file.
